Requiem of Darkness
by Shamanic Revenge
Summary: It started with a letter, found after the Kras City races. The Dark Warrior project was not a complete failure after all. Formally; It never rains, It pours.
1. The Letter

If you are reading this, then my life has come to an end by the hands of my enemies, or by the hands of my friends. As I sit here listening to Haven City bustle below me, I can only lament that I could not do more for the city I have served then bargain with the metal heads to keep attacking for eco.

However, if you read this letter I must tell you of the Dark Warrior project. For all the labor and research put into it the operation was not a complete failure. The youth, Jak and another, a female. Both showed uncharted results when all that had come before them had died or gone mad. I can only hope that someone finds this before that fool Erol realizes that she is loose in Haven or somewhere else entirely. I don't know how the female got out, but I do intended to find out once I get rid of Jak.

Killen was his lady love and I tore them apart with joy when Erol continued to fail me unknowingly. I do not understand why I should be worried about this now, but the woman was moved to another facility to the south of the city. Should you read this and think that you must search for her, I warn you now, do not do it. She was unstable, worse the Jak, how I loath it while I sit here and write I know both live lives that they shouldn't have.

I guess it all comes down to this in the end, the Dark Warrior project created two unique weapons. I only wish I can see them now, tearing Metal Heads apart and 'saving' the city like I have done. I pray that one day the darkness takes them both; I pray that one day both will fight to see who is the failure that should have died.

I pray that one day; I am the man that is remembered for saving the city….or dooming everyone.

Baron Praxis


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Authors Note 1:** Hey guys. I feel I should tell you something now. Just get it off my chest. I have NEVER played Jak and Daxter 1. I know I should have but what can I say, I'm a Final Fantasy lover myself…anyway, the point is that I have only played Jak2, 3 and X so if I've got things a little mixed then you have to tell me ok. That's down to you. By the way, I'm also looking for ideas for later chapters, so if you want something incorporated then let me know.

**Authors Note 2:** Ok, I do this thing where I write and listen to music at the same time. It helps me create things so, to get the ball rolling along nice I'm always going to have a list of songs with each chapter that I used and if you read this, then you can listen to them as well lol.

Paradise Eco – Hopefully you'll get to know the answers to the questions you asked throughout the story.

brokenwolf13 – Have I won your attention? perks up that's good to know because I don't have a very good attention span (j/k)

Kusivirta – I intend to do the whole story, I don't like leaving things unfinished no matter what.

**Playlist:**

Welcome to the Jungle - Guns N Roses

Medicate - Breaking Benjamin

My Violent Heart – Nine Inch Nails

Releasing the Demons – Godsmack

Re- Align – Godsmack

Feuer Frei – Rammstein

Darkness – Aiden

Redemption - Gackt

Longing – Gackt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter, or places and people from the games. Naughty Dog owns them and that's the way it should be. I will only say this ONCE as I have the memory of a goldfish and when I update I don't want to type it out over and over. I do own Killian though, so meh D

**Summary:** The Dark Warrior project wasn't such a failure everyone believed it to be.

It never rains, It pours - Chapter Two.

Sympathy for the Devil

Glaring down at the city below her, the violet haired female sneered. Soon they would see the real meaning of pain and terror, they would feel it as it tore them apart slowly inside and they would weep for their hero to save them. They would cry for the one they banished into the Wasteland and left for dead and she would be ready. If only to see the look on the green haired freaks face when they came against each other in the final fight to see who the failure is. Just picturing him in her mind made her want to scream, made her want to kill something slowly, maybe she would find that Ottsel Daxter night time she came to Haven and would make him take the pain for his friend. Maybe.

Turning her face a way from the scene below, she stared at the remains of the palace that she had once been a guest in and her anger doubled. A low growl threaded its way up past her lips as the darkness threatened to take her away again. Oh she could have let it happen; the monster would delight in tearing things apart, sinking claw and fang into meat but some part of her refused to leave. The sane side of her, the one that had locked it's self away while Praxis pumped her body full of poison that had made her into a freak. That side would die. She would take its life as she had many others and she would let the darkness run free like it had been meant to be used.

Casting the ruins one final look she turned away, her movements methodical as she let the hovercraft turn towards the Wastelands. She needed to get away from Haven before those fools masquerading as hero's returned from Kras City and found her. It would ruin everything; all her carefully laid plans would burn before her eyes all because she got too caught up in thinking.

Violet hair blew back away from her skull as she flew over the city's walls, Killen had once been serving girl in the palace but her heart had fallen for a solider close to the old Barron and that was the catalyst that had lead her to becoming a monster. For her stupid heart, the woman she had once been had died long ago as Praxis leered over her while she lay tied down on a metal slab screaming for the man she had loved.

Grinding her teeth down she accelerated pushing the machine to its limits as the desert stretched out under her. She had never liked the place; there was too much silence and not enough action. If her plans came to life though, it would all change and the region of terror would sweep the goodness aside. First though, she would meet Jak and decide what she could do. Her first choice was killing him, wiping his world saving ass off the face of the planet…but if she could gain his trust, maybe she change him by planting the seeds of mistrust in his heart.

As the sun continued to sink down taking the light with it, she didn't see the small group huddled against the off road vehicle, without thinking about it she slipped the goggles down over her eyes with her free hand and then pulled up the black hand woven scarf to cover her mouth and nose as the sand storm blew in her direction. Fear was a weakness she didn't have and when those fools cowered behind their city walls she enjoyed what the barren wasteland threw at her. After all, anything that didn't try to eat her or kill her in any form was just another challenge that she used to hone her skills. Smirking behind the thin fabric she swerved to the left avoiding the brunt of the storm. Pain blazed across her bare skin as partials of sand washed over the hover and herself; forcing herself not to growl and let go with the darkness she dropped lower as the blurred shape of the caves ten miles west of Spargus loomed ahead. Her home for the last four years of her miserable life in which most of the time she cursed and screamed about the men that had damned her.

The leather glad fingers gripping the steering wheel tightened as a memory of better times dragged her kicking and screaming into the past.

_"Erol…What if someone sees us? Won't the Barron be cross if you don't go to him soon?" the purple haired young woman grinned as she leant against the yellow clad solider who had his arms around her small waist in the small alcove next to the palaces kitchens. The noise and the smell coming from them made the girls stomach flop and twist as hunger clawed at her. It may have been nice to work in such a place but it didn't matter much when you lived in the Slums._

_"So what if he does Killian, you know I'll always be here for you no matter what Barron praxis wants. You come first, the city comes second." The young man smiled at the beauty, she was like a desert bloom shielded from the harsh barren waste land by the shelter of a cave and one in a million in a place like Haven City. A slight smile tugged at his lips as he wondered what she would do if he ever told her that. Knowing her, he'd probably get a spanner where it would hurt. Reaching up with one hand he cupped her pale cheek delighting in the warmth that seeped into his skin._

_Looking into deep brown eyes she smiled as her heart fluttered with his words. She loved him. Many of the serving girls did to but they'd never been noticed by him, only she had; thank the Precursors. Well, she had the slight inkling that with her being good with a spanner and an engine had something to do with it as well. Her father had driven in the Kras City Championships since as long as she could remember and she'd seen Erol in the stands so many times, along with the races in the stadium in Haven. Every time she had watched him instead of her father and her infatuation for had grown with each race battling along side her skills as a mechanic. Her ever evolving emotions and thoughts had led her to actually talking to him on day and they had just gone from there. Rubbing her cheek against his palm she smiled, turned her face slightly and laid a kiss against his fingers just as the sound of marching echoed down the hall._

_Drawing apart with a slight gasp the serving girl fiddled with her apron making it look like she was fixing the fastening while Erol bent and fumbled with his boot lace. Turning hurriedly she yelped as she walked straight into two members of the KG and stumbled back._

_"Watch where you're going girl!" One of them spat at her from behind his mask as the other snickered. Her temper rose in a challenge, only when she nodded and stepped aside Erol stood up and glared at them. For a second her heart faltered, this wasn't her boyfriend anymore, this was the man that ordered attacks on the Underground and was the adviser to Barron Praxis. The anger was washed away by the icy thread of fear the jabbed at her chest worse then any weapon could do. Swallowing she backed away keeping her eyes on the floor while tuning the growls and orders out as three soldiers departed. It was only when her back hit the wall she willed herself to look up, a silvery tear trailing down her cheek as she watched the back of the man she loved walk away. All the while never knowing that it would be the last time she would see him, let alone here him say her name or those simple words 'I love you'_.

Torn out of the memory by a shrill beeping coming from the main consol on the dash board she looked up in time to see that she'd been going face first into a sheer mountain side, the distant notion that during the daydream she'd gone off course entered the forefront of her damaged mind before instinct came in. Her eyes scanned around as her fingers flicked switches but it was two late to do anything about it. She couldn't pull up fast enough to avoid eating stone if she pulled up. If she jumped she was going to break something, if she carried on the way she was going it wouldn't mean eating stone, she'd be burning in a fierce ball of flame. Snapping the clasp of the seat belt she threw caution to the win. Hooking the backpack with her foot she kicked it out of the hover praying to no one and everyone that the bottles it contained didn't shatter as she reached behind her and grasped her Vulcan. Slinging the custom made strap across one shoulder she hauled herself up and threw herself over the side mere seconds before vehicle connected with the mountain side.

Glad that the goggles protected her eyes as the heat washed over her on her descent she yowled as the wind was knocked out of her lungs as her lean form connected with the mountain in a haphazard tumble of long limbs and purple hair flowing hair. A slicing pain cut a scream from her normally silent mouth as she tasted blood, bleeding internally alone in the desert was not a good thing she thought to herself. The darkness surged up and ripped her stability to shreds sending Killian away as the monster took over. Flowing white hair took the purples place and her already pale skin turned to the color of off milk while her rage filled eyes turned pitch black. Snarling she forced herself to roll as to take the punishment on the front of her body instead of the back where she could do damage to her spine. The roll added speed to her descent and she hit a cactus, its needles digging into her flesh she was nearly blinded with the pain as her shoulder came out of its socket with a sickening crunch that not even a monster liked to hear when it happened to be a part of itself crunching.

Opening her eyes slightly as she came to a slow stop she peered through cracked lenses as the roar of an engine signaled someone had seen the blaze. She might have smiled a little as the pain pounded over her like the surf of the tide. With every beat of her heart she felt her conciseness slipping away and despite the need to stay awake she was so tired but it was how she survived in such an unforgiving place. Through the pain she found strength but it wasn't enough this time she found as her vision swam in streamers fading from color to black and white as she tried to push herself up into a suitable position to check her wounds but the sound of footsteps jerked her head up in the direction she had heard the car come from. Slipping her hand under the flat of her stomach as she sucked in small gulps of air riding out the pain as she dragged her eyes up over boots, long legs, torso, shoulders coming to rest on the face of a marauder wearing more amour then she cared to know about and holding a Peace Maker in one hand. As the strength fled her limbs and she collapsed she thought she heard the desert dweller say something about cherries as she finally passed out on the waves of pain.

Sig crouched down and gently picked up the battered and broken form of the female with a sigh before heading back to the Hammerhead with her cradled against his chest. Setting her down in the passenger seat he backtracked and retrieved the pack that he had passed. Throwing it down by her feet, the Wastelander climbed into the vehicle and set off for Spargus. Casting the woman a glance out of the corner of his eye he licked dust covered lips "Hold on Cherry…you just hold on you hear me"

------------------------

Ok, so maybe it could have been a little better. However R&R and tell me what you think.


	3. Touch the Dark

**A/N:** Sorry that I have not updated in over 10 days! I really am, I made this chapter on the 6th and had planned on added a new chapter every two or three day but my PC's hardrive went and broke, deleting everything I had on the computer. I do indeed have another two chapter and a half typed up, if you review nicely I'll add both on the same day. Originally, I had planned this to be a Jak centric chapter but I heard a song on the radio that reminded me of Killian and what happened to her, so another Killy/Sig...smouchy Jak is coming up in the next update though, so stay tuned in.

**Warning:** There will be typos, someone please make a list or something and email them to me or something so I can fix them. I'm using the computer at work to update...basically it means writing it all out by hand and then typing up --munches cookie--

**AlterEgoSadist** : I do try to make my own characters as unique as possible lol it gives me something to write instead of making the characters from games and stuff terribly OoC. -Giggles- anyways, answers will always be answered if asked, so if you want, ask lol…that goes for everyone that reads this. -holds out cookie- And the letter…that had been bugging me for a while actually, I was going to make a Final Fantasy fic with something like that…

**RosettaStone'sLove** – It was meant to be Jak actually, the contrast and color on my Television was a little screwy when I did this chapter. I will involve Keira in the next chapter along with some of the other hero's. -holds out cookie-

**Paradise Eco** – Lol, I can't write without music so, the result is a play list : D -holds out cookie-

**Kusivirta** – I know you offered to be Beta reader holds out cookie but with my pc on the fritz I wanted this chapter up as soon as I could…using the pc at work to do this now, so I didn't have time to send you it. I will still take you up on it though for the rest of it as I do plan to take this story as far as it can go.-cookie-

For those that have not reviewed then no cookies for you ; D only joking guys….

……Why do I see something in the future between Killian and Sig? Is it just me?

**Recommended Play list:**

Drowning Pool – Bodies

Queens of the Stone Age – Millionaire

Breaking Benjamin - Unknown Solider

Breaking Benjamin - Dairy of Jane [Acoustic Version

Gavin Rossdale – Adrenalin

City Sleeps – Catch Me

Bayside – Duality

Three Day's Grace – I Hate Everything About You.

Nickelback - If Everyone Cared

Nickelback - Fight for all the wrong Reasons

Three Day's Grace - Never too Late

Three Day's Grace - Let it Die

**Summary:** So I broke the OC's flying toy now she is going to kill me if Sig doesn't get in the way first….wait, that isn't it is it? Oh, here we are…. After stumbling onto a letter after the Kras City races, the Hero's look for a new threat that has been on the loose to long, one that wants Haven City wiped off the face of the planet for what happened to her. The Dark Warrior Project wasn't such a failure after all….

**Disclaimer:** The only disclaimer your going to get is in CHAPTER TWO (Sympathy for the Devil)….I'm to lazy to type it out every time….just goes to show you Kids, you shouldn't spend more then one hour a day as Reno of the FF7 Turks.

**Touch The Dark**

Killian's eyes opened a crack, her pupils' narrowing down to slits as light blinded her; she tired to sit up only to find that she could not. It had taken all of her strength to wake up; she really didn't want to pass out again. Unconsciously her upper lip curled in a sneer as the vehicle bounced over boulders and kicked up sand as the scenery sped by turning into one big blur that made her head spin and her stomach drop. Letting her eyes close again, she struggled to stay awake though the noise of the engine and the roaring wind. Pain lanced through her at every slightest movement causing her to wince and whimper when it hurt too much to ride out, as she would have normally.

She had always remembered the pain of having dark Eco pumped into her, the pain of members of the KG landing blows against her lean form. But that of broken bones and split skin; those simple injuries that a child could sustain from playing, she had forgotten that like so many other things that had been driven away over the last four years of her life. Normality and sanity was a strange and almost fantasy memory that bubbled up sometimes, she was so used to living like an animal that something's just couldn't be relearnt no matter how much someone tried. She could not accept anything she did as failure, she would not accept it, and she had been trained to see failure as something close to death.

If one thing was for certain, Praxis had made a monster worthy of defending Haven City against Metal Heads…..if only she could have seen Erol one more time she would have done whatever it took to protect him, protect her home, protect people that had no clue of who she was and had been. Now that he was dead, there was no reason to hold onto the past, the only need she felt was to tie up loose ends, most of them beginning with the blonde haired eco freak, Jak and his fuzzy orange rat, Daxter. If it meant spilling blood and destroying things she had been created to protect, then it was worth it…she would get some peace then and would not have to hear about how the world had been saved by a monster turned hero.

If only she thought as she slipped into the cold and calm darkness once more seeking the peace that was ever out of her grasp, just beyond her reach.

She dreamed….

**_"You know. If I had to choose where I would be today; I would have chosen to be by Erol's side….but you know that don't you?"_** came the serene voice that pulled her up into awareness once more. All she wanted to sleep, why couldn't she be left alone? That is all she wanted really, deep down, despite everything she said and did, she only wanted peace.

**_"Of come one, I know your listening to everything I say so why not open your eyes and look at me woman!"_**

She whimpered and threw her arm over her closed eyes, "Go 'way," she hissed angrily, trying to hide the fact that she was half awake listening to everything around her, waiting to see if there was a threat waiting to spring out at her. All she heard was that annoying voice she had heard somewhere before, she just couldn't place it.

**_"Now, now Killian. Where you taught manners as a child or do you just like to hide?"_**

The last word echoed around her head as she ground her teeth, she did not hide form anyone or anything. Her fist clenched as she lifted her arm and let it fall to her side while blinked annoyed eyes into the light feeling tears rim threatening to spill from the pain stabbing into her skull. Narrowing her stormy purple orbs as a shadow blocked the light for her and still she wasn't able to focus on anything, the bright white light and the shadowed blur was all there was to see, still, the voice had said she was afraid, she couldn't let that go.

"Whoever you are…you will eat those words, it is a promise I intent to keep." All she got as a reply to her hissed words was burst of laughter and it made her want to wring the female's neck until all that was left was a lifeless shell between her hands.

Slowly a face came into view and she paused, as she looked into the deep eyes she knew so well, her own eyes. Heck her own face stared back at her ginning like she'd opened a gift and found something she'd wanted for a long, long time. The shock stopped her from lashing out and wrapping her fingers around the woman's neck anyway.

**_"What? Do I have a spot or something?,"_** the other's mouth twitched and the grin vanished as she straightened up and held out her hand silently offering to help her to her feet The younger version of her waited.

Blinking slowly she rose to her feet batting the offered hand away like it offended her. Upon finding her body free of pain, she scowled. Hadn't something happened to her? All that happened when she tried to remember what had taken place gave her a sharp pain just above her right eye whenever she tried to think to hard.

She must have looked confused as the copycat Killian beat her to the punch.

_**"Your asleep, your body suffered a great deal and it's healing its self giving you the break you always think you need. Frankly, I think you are giving in to early. Your vendetta with Jak looks like it will have to wait I'm afraid,"**_ The violet haired woman's jaw dropped slightly at the other's tone. Where did she get off sounding like that happened everyday? The slip of a girl sounded like her mother actually, the way she used to berate her for doing something that a little girl should not do, like playing with spare parts off her father's racer while he and his mechanic tuned it up in the pit. She had been taught since she had been very little to act and talk, as a woman should. Truthfully, had her mother known what was going to happen to her only child, Killian reckoned that the older female would have let her learn from her father instead of giving her the useless knowledge of how to re-stitch jerkins together or how to give your skirt the perfect seem after spending the day slaving away over a hot stove.

The memory of her mothers smiling face made her own freeze up, the sneer curling her upper lip as she stopped and planted her hands on her black clad hips. Everything was so bright where they stood watching each other waiting for the other to speak first, the stubborn look stamped on both faces and the set of their shoulders warning and challenging each other. Dear Precursors, it was like looking at herself in the mirror and seeing things that she didn't want or need to see. It made her see things that she knew she had killed off over the years since her escape, the childlike innocence in almond shaped eyes, the feminine way she held her hands in front of her body. It was all disgusting and she wanted to walk away and open her eyes to the real world if she could, who would have thought that her sanity was so shot to hell that she would one-day end up having a conversation with herself? Had someone told her that when she'd been normal, she would have politely smiled and walked away before claiming that whoever had spoken such words had been insane.

For a second she thought of the old sooth-sayer Onin that lived in the bazaar back at Haven City. Just thinking of the old woman with that annoying feather brained Pecker made the killer smile slightly. She had always paid that woman some heed when her father went to see her before races and Pecker had been ok in small….very small…doses. Just thinking of them both made her want to sneak into Haven and see them one more time, it had been such a long time since she had had some intelligent conversation but with everything that had happened, she hadn't wanted the old female and Pecker to look at her like a freak. She barely hung onto what shreds of normality she had, seeing old friends turn their backs would have made her grip loosen and send her further into the black pit that she walked through. She had never wanted anyone that had known her, to see her dance along the black spiral with no disregard for people that she would hurt, to see the pain filled eyes and hear the echoing screams.

Pain snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see the other version of her self, fading in and out of focus "Wha….what's happening?" She called out as panic welled up pushing the searing pain away from her mind, the younger Killain seemed to call something out but she never heard a thing as darkness clouded over her version, her breath caught in her throat, the sound vanished and it felt like the floor fell away from under her feet.

Suspended in limbo she tried to scream and even though no sound left her mouth, the noise echoed through her mind as she fell further into it, cushioned and caressed by the shadows she was held close as it whispered bitter sweet promises of things to come….

Sig held the woman close as she thrashed and cursed; screamed names he had not heard in a long time. Every time she did so, it cut into the Wastelander's heart. She looked so frail against him that he wondered how she had managed to survive ploughing face first into the mountainside and taking a swan dive like the one she had. If he had not seen it with his own eye, he would have said that it hadn't happened. The metal head amour-wearing male stared down at the woman as he leaned against the cars side just inside of Spargus walls. "Easy chilly pepper….easy…." What was he going to do with her? He knew how to patch himself up but a woman?…That just wasn't his gig.

Moving to stand he knew as soon as unseeing eyes snapped open that this one was something different. He had seen that look before on Jak's face, the one where he'd lost to the dark side before they closed again and the animalist set in her pale face smoothed out. Damnit, they needed to know about this he thought while standing in a smooth motion taking up the purple haired woman in his arms, careful of her rib cage as he stomped past the residents of the desert city with a grim look stamped over his deeply tanned face. It came to something when he was carrying some dame he didn't know like a man carries his wife over the threshold of their home.

Sighing as the familiar trodden path to his home flew by Krew's old muscle man shouldered his way into the small building not a minuets walk from the arena. The small room that he lived in was not a home, it was just a place to live and rest when he couldn't be outside of the walls. Breathing in the heady mixture of dust, blood, the woman he held along with weapon polish and moldy fruit the guy smiled softly. To say it smelt like home would have been a lie and yet it did smell of a home from his childhood, a home before Praxis had taken over Haven and demanded that all obey or suffer. Ego inflated fool thought he could have it all and not have someone fight back, well; it had all ended now hadn't it.

**_"Sig, what took you so long man?….Whoa…is that a chick?"_** Turning slightly the green-eyed male glared at Jinx of course that had no effect whatsoever on the other thug Krew had hired. Figured really.

"Don't just stand there; go get warm water an' bandages while I set her down… Don't just stand there watching me, you clown." Turning his back on the gunman, he moved to settle the woman on the low busted up thing he called a couch when he saw that deep violet eyes where open and trained on his every movement. Holding still he smirked as a growl rumbled up threw her chest, he could feel it against his arms and it wasn't scary at all. If she thought she could scare him then she was in for a big mistake he thought grimly as he shrugged out of his thoughts and set her down.

_"Wher…e?"_ Killian managed to croak out as she felt that she was laid on something remarkably soft, her goggles hung loose around her neck and her fingers brushed against course cloth as she struggled to remain awake long enough with the pain that pulsed hotter with every heart beat. She could smell sweat, dust, everyday muck and grime and even with her body uncooperative, she still tried to sit up and swing her legs around so she could plant her feet firmly on the ground. Everything would be better once her feet where on solid ground. After trying to place them on the ground she failed as pain blazed through her chest and back making her hiss and whimper as she cautiously laid back down as she'd been placed originally.

Sig just watched as the female looked at him mumbling under her breath and trying to move. It did hurt to watch seeing as she was bleeding pretty bad and looked on the verge of passing out again. Sighing he ran a gloved hand across his taut face as the whimpering died down. Hearing something shatter in the small kitchen area he just shook his head, he should have camped out and then maybe he would have gotten her all fixed up and ready to go by morning light, "Gettin' here Jinx or your history," he growled out as he set to removing her clothes so he could see what was up with her.


	4. Land of Confusion

**A/N:** Wow…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had meant to keep this going, I even said I would but unfortunately, there where bigger personal problems I had to contend with. So I'm sorry. Showers everyone that has reviewed In cookies Anyway, I'm back, and having toyed with this chapter twice, have already got my ideas for the next few ) Ok, same as before. The plot is the same, there is a play list, BUT, the actual Jak chapter I promised comes later. This story was formally known as "It never rains, it pours"

**Recommended play list:**

In the end: Linkin Park

Perfect: Flyleaf

All of this Past – Sarah Bettens

I Feel You – Three Doors Down

Let Me Go – Three Doors Down

My Last Breath – Evanescence

Bring me to Life – Evanescence

Meaning of Life – Disturbed

Wake Up – Rage against the Machine.

**Land of Confusion**

The cell was small. There was no other word to describe the space the lean female lived in. Both loving and despising it. Violence sharpened her mind, while her body moved from wall to wall, day and night, repeatedly, until two KG would come calling to her humble abode. Killian would then back away, her hands out wide from her body as they cornered her, one would hold the violet haired spitfire, while the other would shackle her ankles before they both shuffled her out of the small portal. That was when the fun would really begin…

Strapped down to the lab table the female would wither and scream as poison flowed into her body. Consuming her mind, body and soul while two males watched on, the larger of the two snarling at the yellow clad Captain when she showed no signs, no signs of what? That always brought a savage glee to the being locked away, behind a cage of blood, spirit, flesh and bone. Yes, she had wanted Erol to suffer as she did. Some days, the purple-eyed woman would watch him; look him in the eye, as the stubbornness of both her parents held her in the realm of the living and out of the embrace of the darkness that always ate away at her spirit and her heart. For when she watched him, those days when he would scream and demand her to comply, when the Baron was not around, and she would see into the soul of a man she had thought she had loved.

And she had, and never would have seen a more twisted being in all her years, no matter how long she continued to draw breath. Erol may have dreamed of making the city a better place, what with the Metal heads eating away at the defenses of her home. It was only a matter of time before the spreading darkness would consume the light…time. It all came down to time her consciences snarled and the woman's body froze. Spine bowed, hands clawed for purchase in the surface of the table, a scream tore from her lips before her mind fled into the safety of the darkness. All thoughts washing away in a tide of darkness whispering her name…

Awareness was not something she expected. With awareness came pain, and a tide of feeling that she had been unprepared for, a moan escaped her dry and cracked lips and she turned her face into the musty sheets that smelt of something more then mold. For a second, Killian blinked into the rough fabric of the pillowcase. A puzzled look lit her features as she listened to her surrounds. There was sound drifting in from outside on the breeze, she felt tendrils of her hair float from the nape of her neck, but her mind was nothing more then a black hole.

Questions burned on her lips as she jerked up right, the blanket she had unknowingly curled around herself fell from her chest and instead of seeing the black weather worn leather tunic; she was momentarily stunned at the sight of clean rags covering her upper chest and right shoulder. The puzzled frown turned into a panicked mask, as she threw back the hide blanket to see her legs. Slowly, she almost cringed away when she wiggled her toes. If this was some dirty trick of the Barons then she was going to cut his heart out. No, the Baron was dead…

The creak of wood snapped her out of her thoughts and her head snapped up. The eyes of a warrior and a predator fixed on the male in the doorway, the red scarf covering half of his face hindered her from seeing his full face. However, that did not matter, in two fluid strides she was at him. Her instincts riding her brain as dark spider webs shimmered over her eyes.

"Whoa there sister" Jinx back peddled as the angry woman stalked forwards. He had not even seen her move! His hands held up in front of his chest in the universal sign of peace did not seem to stop her from stalking him, and the gunman felt a lick of fear in his belly that turned his guts to ice. A pale hand tore his scarf away from his face, and his eyes snapped shut. Fear was not something he was used to, even after working for Krew! Moreover, when no blow hit, he cracked open his eyes to see Sigs charge staring at his face as if she had never seen a guy before.

"Where am I? Tell me!" Killain watched him with calculating eyes, inwardly amused that she had struck some form of emotion in the guy, while she had little to no memory of how she had come to be in this persons home, she would resort to violence to get her answers if she had to. It was not safe for her to be around people. Years as a monster alone in the wilderness had changed the once bright mechanic; she knew that in close range of a populace there was a chance of her loosing control, "Well?"

"Alright already! You're at Spargus ok!" Jeez, women always seemed to be the bossy type around him, the brown haired green-eyed sharp shooter thought to himself. He watched and she watched, and a smile curled his uncovered face, one of them would break first. His money was on the chick. For a second, he was stopped by her beauty. It was a savage and primal beauty. Oh, he knew she was a predator, and he thought she knew it to.

Upon hearing the males words, her world tilted and she threw an arm out to stop herself from falling onto her behind. Spargus City, the refuge tossed out of Haven to die in the vast desert. The questions that had shied away from her now burned brighter on her tongue. It took her a second to connect her thoughts to what her eyes saw. Arms. Steadying her, and a voice… Snarling softly, she jerked away from the person that had helped her stand, tossing the red scarf she had been clutching back at him. "Don't touch me", the hissed words left her lips with enough venom to have stopped a full grown desert metal head dead in its tracks.

"Ok sweets, didn't mean nuthin' by it," When he had turned up in Spargus he hadn't expected to be baby sitting some doll that had been stupid enough to crash her hover. Simmering, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slightly. Him and his buddies had been working the circles in Kras City, wanting to make something for themselves since Krew had gone boom, and money had been tight, then they'd heard Jak and the guys where racing and hung around in the back ground.

When Blondie had won, him and the others had high tailed it. It was only by chance that he had been caught in a sand storm; otherwise, he would have been living it large in Haven. Gods, he wished Sig was back, he was sure the old guy would know what to do with her. "Look, I gotta jet and find Sig, he wanted to know when ya woke up…" he was moving to the front door before she could even blink. The crazy dame scared him, and he wanted out! He made it three steps before he turned and looked back at the confused hottie, "just stay there sweetcheeks."

Killian just blinked. Never since she had escaped from the Barons shadowy hold had she been treated like so. Then again, she was a recluse and had no people skills to her name. That still did not stop her jaw from hanging open as she watched the departing male wondering what the heck had just happened. A scowl washed over her features as she shook herself bodily out of the daze that had fallen over her since waking up. Already moving, she tore the blanket from the bed she had resided in and tore through the place like a miniature sand storm. She would not stay there. Could not. And since her personal affects where no where in sight, she stole rations from the cupboards, a flask full of water before she stumbled onto the only hurdle she could see.

Clothes.

Glancing down at herself, a feminine urge to whimper clawed at her throat but she quelled it. Stealing a shirt and a weapon would be ok, after all, with the mess she had made of the mans home looking for food she reasoned he would not miss a shirt and a knife. Prowling back to the room she had woken up in, her eyes slanted to the truck under the window and she grunted softly. Bending down stiffly she jerked the lid up, taking a look in side. Dusty clothes rested in neat piles and she made up her mind then and there, that she would take something from these. Falling back onto her behind, she riffled through them, mesmerized by the colors of each garment, she pulled free from there dusty tomb.

A childish delight over took her, as she brushed the pad of her thumb over an embroiled pallid shirt. So soft, she thought to herself unaware of the eyes on her until last moment. She spun awkwardly, throwing the shirt at the barrel of the Peacemaker leveled at her face. One already cackling with electricity

Duel smiles lit both hunters' faces. One pulling pale skin, shadowed by a demon lingering in purple orbs. The other, curling the lips of a scared Metal head hunter.

"Well look who decided to wake up. On your feet cheery!"


End file.
